Chores
by kag101
Summary: Oneshot Their are something that even Inuyasha can't handle, but is that something even more terrifing then even Naraku!


Chores

A/N: This happens every time. I hate this part of my chores. What is it you ask? Read and find out!

p.s. this is a one shot!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the rocks in my brain!

XXXDDD

The sun slowly rose above the mountains and stretched over the grassy plains and over a small village. A small group of teenagers trudged wearily into a shabby hut and fell to the ground.

"Ugh! Inuyasha, next time you want some answers…just ask!" A pissed off monk yelled. His robes were torn and his midnight black hair falling from his horse tail at the back of his neck. His purple eyes glared at the half demon angrily.

The half demon in part just snorted before rolling over to lie on his back. His silver hair was saturated with sweat and his red kimono was soiled. Amber eyes swept over the group. Kagome and Sango looked ready to pass out. Shippo was curled, much to Inuyasha's dislike, against Kagome, shaking. And Kilala had already passed out over in a corner.

Kagome swept her raven hair out of her tired azure eyes. She glanced over at Inuyasha and glared tiredly. Sango did like wise in her position but at Miroku. Her brown hair was muddied and her chocolate color eyes shown with the fire of fury.

"Feh, It was his fault that he annoyed me." Inuyasha said arrogantly. The group groaned from their position on the ground.

"It's not entirely your fault Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha stared at her in amazement.

Sango nodded. "Yep, it all started with Mr. Grope-everything-that-has-two-legs. Especially since it was the lords' daughter! No wonder he was so furious." Sango and Kagome glared at him.

"You don't under stand." Miroku said trying to clear up his defense. "I was only showing my appreciation for her female body."

"So what does that make us, men?" Sango asked coldly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you fell that way. Let me make it up to you." Miroku grabbed Sango's hands with his own making her blush, until she felt the not so unfamiliar touch on a very familiar area.

"You pervert!" A loud smack echoed loud over the hill tops. It was at that time that Shippo decided they were safe enough to come out of hiding.

"Ouch, nice impact." He said. Kagome ran her fingers threw his red hair. Emerald eyes closed happily as he felt the soothing motion. Kagome listened to the arguing pair before sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can I ask for a favor?" Kagome said in the: I'm-helpless voice. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to see her staring at him with her very best puppy dog pout.

"W-what?"

"Can I go home?"

Sango and Miroku stopped their fighting when they heard voices yelling on the other side of the hut.

"Why!"

"Because we have to find those Jewel Shard before Naraku does!"

"But it will only be for about a day or two!"

"No!"

"I promised mom that I would come back as soon as we get back!"

"I said NO!"

"Fine! SIT!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Inuyasha did a face plant and Kagome run out of their as fast as she could. They stared at Inuyasha as a string of curst words flew out of his mouth then get up and run right after her.

A few minuets went by and nothing was said.

"What are ye three doing here?" An old voice called out scaring the three. They turned to see Keade standing in the doorway to another room with a bad case of bed head.

"Good morning Keade!" Miroku said cheerfully. Keade glared at him for being cheerful so early and turned to go back to bed muttering about how she woke up cause of the impact of the 'sit' command.

XXXDDD

Kagome jumped out of the well as fast as she could and started to sprint towards her home. Not long after Inuyasha went flying out of their too catching up really fast.

Finally Kagome reached the door and flew it open and slammed it behind her then locked it.

"Ha! Beat that!" Kagome called out gloating.

"I did." A voice from behind said. Kagome jumped about ten feet before Inuyasha caught her bridal style.

"You jerk! You totally scared me!"

"That's what you get for coming home to early."

"Too early! You would have never let me go home anyways!"

"Point taken. Oh, well, let's head back…"

"Inuyasha?" A small voice called out from behind. Inuyasha turned to see Sota staring at him with wide eyes…and a cookie in his hand. "It is you! Hey, what's up with Kagome?"

He stared at the two blushing teens as Kagome scrambled out of Inuyasha's hold. "Sota, where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"She went with grandpa to visit a friend, why?"

"Why is it that when ever I **do** go home, she's never here!" Kagome called out in frustration. Inuyasha was trying to hide his sicker.

"Well, since you mom's not here then theirs no reason to be here. Let's go." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome groaned.

"Now? But we just got back!"

"So."

"So…I want to take a bath first!"

"You can take a bath when we get back!"

"Yes I could, but I want to take a bath **without** fish swarming around me!"

Sota cleared his throat before the argument really took off. "Actually Kagome the reason mom wanted you back was that you didn't do you chores last time you came."

Kagome sweat dropped. Oh, yeah…

"Fine, we'll wait till she's done and then we'll go back." Inuyasha said as he went to go 'play' with Buyo.

"Why!" Kagome called out before falling to the floor.

XXXDDD

About an hour later Kagome was finishing up her room. It looked as if a tornado had made its way threw. Amazing how it got like that when she never really stayed here long enough to get that way…

Kagome placed that last hidden left sock in the hamper full of the same kind. Amazing how many left socks can find their way under her bed. And she thought there was a demon in the washer eating them.

Kagome made her way down stairs to collapse on the couch were Inuyasha sat.

"Done?" He asked.

"Finally."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes-"

"Kagome! You forgot a chore!" Sota called out. Kagome groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position with a little help from Inuyasha. Giving him a grateful smile, Kagome went to ask Sota what else was there to be done.

Inuyasha tried to listen but they were too far away. Suddenly Kagome let out an ear splitting scream. Inuyasha bolted from his spot and ran over to her prone form on ground next to the cellar door.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked concerned. He didn't smell any demons here.

"Inuyasha, I'm so scared!" Kagome whimpered before curling into a protective ball. What could have caused her to be like this? Inuyasha wondered.

"Kagome, what is it. I'll take care of it."

"Promise?" Kagome asked gently. Inuyasha found it odd but he nodded his head. Kagome smiled then leaned in to tell him what he needed to do.

"Inuyasha, down in the cellar is a fearsome enemy. It can only be killed by…"

After Kagome explained what needed to be done he left her to face this demon. As Inuyasha made his way down to the basement he could only laugh at the foolishness of Kagome. No demon has ever beaten him! It did have a strange way of being killed though. Inuyasha glanced around the dark place. He saw the sword hanging from a peg over a basket filled with sand. Kagome said that the tough part was getting it. She also warned him not to inhale too much.

Inuyasha carefully made his way over to the sword. Suddenly a smell bombarded him that made him weak. He felt sick. He stumbled back and away from the sword and ran towards the stairs. He panted as he raced out of the door at the top. His knees were weak and shaky. How could something that small make him so afraid! He saw Kagome white and figured he was too.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I-I…"

"I know Inuyasha. It's not your fault. There are some things that even a demon can't do." Kagome said apologetically. She hefted herself up and slowly made her way to the door. Inuyasha's hand grasped hers and pulled her away from it.

"Don't Kagome. It's far to strong!"

"But Inuyasha, I must. It's my destiny." Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes stared into each others. Sota sighed as he watched them. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a close pin and a bag. He walked over to the pair and pushed them apart then opened the door and made his way to the terror below.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared after him. No sound was heard as they waited for him to come back. After a few more minutes they feared the worst. Kagome hugged Inuyasha morning her brothers passing when they heard footsteps.

"Sota! Your alive!" Kagome called out and ran to hug him. Inuyasha walked over too and patted hi on the back.

"Great job. I'm proud." He said. Sota stared at them both. He sighed and walked away from them. They were so dramatic. He didn't have the heart, or patience, to tell them that it was only the litter box.


End file.
